El sufrimiento
by Mecherazo
Summary: La muerte de su maestro hará que desarrolle un sentimiento que lo condenará a vivir en la oscuridad (Este Fic no participa en el reto "Sentimientos" del foro ¡El Vació! pero va especialmente dirigido a ellos)


**Hola, soy Mecherazo y esta será una de las pocas veces que no voy a introducir un fic mío con mis avatares Machetazo y Mechero debido a que quiero comentar una cosa.  
Este one-shot viene a raíz de mi participación en el foro de "El vació" de LOL y en concreto de la sección Reto "Sentimientos" de la cual no soy participe, básicamente porque no me entere, aunque me inspire en ello para hacer este fic.  
** **Supuestamente en este reto, si me inscribía, tenía que escribir sobre un determinado sentimiento que me fijaría el administrador pero realmente creo que me habría dado igual y hubiese escrito sobre lo que quisiese porque yo soy quién escribe y, por tanto, quién decide el como, el cuando, y el porqué de mis historias así que me habría dado igual haber perdido por ello.  
** **Desde aquí mando un saludo a mis compañeros del foro, que espero que estén leyendo este fic y lo disfruten.**

Entre sus manos temblorosas y manchadas de sangre se encontraba el cuerpo sin vida del que había sido su maestro durante tantos años. La persona que más quería y apreciaba del mundo había muerto ante su presencia para protegerle de aquella devastadora magia de la bruja de Hielo, Lissandra.

-Maestro, ¿por qué?

Con el último aliento que le quedaba, el Cambiapieles le contesto:

-Mi fin estaba próximo así que prefiero morir para salvar a la próxima generación que traerá un gran futuro a nuestra tribu.

Y así, su maestro abandonó el mundo con una sonrisa de felicidad inexplicable para su alumno en ese momento.

-Maestro- agitó el cuerpo de su maestro para que le respondiese- ¡Maestro!- gritó al no ver ninguna respuesta por parte suya.

Las lágrimas empezaron a asomar por el rostro de aquel pobre desdichado que ha sufrido tamaña pérdida mientras que la asesina disfrutaba al ver la desesperación del que ahora sería el nuevo Cambiapieles.

No pudo reprimir su risa y dijo de forma altanera:

-Ese pobre loco es un estúpido. Ahora que él se ha muerto puedo ocuparme de ti sin ningún problema así que chico, ¡sucumbe a mi poder!

Udyr, ante aquellas palabras que acaba de escuchar, noto como algo en su interior se empezaba a formar como si un torrente de sentimientos que quisiese fluir por él y salir al exterior.

El nuevo alumno recostó a su maestro con cuidado en la nieve, se levantó y alzó la mirada hacia Lissandra que se sorprendió mucho al ver a aquel "chico" como le había llamado.

En los ojos de Udyr se podía observar un color rojo como el del fuego y con la pupila mucho más dilatada de lo normal, como si se tratasen de los ojos de un felino que está a punto de acechar a su presa.

-"¿Qué demonios pasa?- se preguntó Lissandra que empezó a sentir cierto respeto o temor por aquel chico-. Si no acabo con él estoy segura de que algún día desarrollará sus poderes y será una gran amenaza"

-Muere- gritó Lissandra y le lanzó un fragmento de hielo que no llego a golpear a Udyr.

-¿Cómo? No es posible- dijo Lissandra impactada al no entender que es lo que había pasado pero, de repente, se reveló todo.

Udyr, de forma inconsciente, había invocado el poder del fénix y había creado un aura de fuego que derritió la habilidad de Lissandra y que estaba derritiendo la nieve alrededor suya.

-Veamos si puedes con esto, ¡congélate!

Alrededor del Cambiapieles surgieron varios bloques del hielo que le encerraron y le congelaron.

Al ver que Udyr había sido congelado, Lissandra se regodeó y dijo con total superioridad.

-Has sido un iluso creyendo que solo con ese fuego ibas a poder evitar congelarte. Mi magia es mucho más poderosa de lo que crees.

Lissandra debería de no haberse creído que con eso había vencido a Udyr ya que, aún dentro de aquellos bloques de hielo, ese torrente de emociones negativas no se habían quedado heladas sino que eran un fuego candente más intenso incluso que el de un volcán.

Ese fuego candente era una muestra del dolor por haber perdido a su maestro. Ira, venganza, debilidad… todos eso sentimientos se condensaron en uno solo. Odio.

Un odio tan oscuro como el corazón de la que ahora era su enemiga y tan profundo que parecía no tener fin.

Ese odio hizo que sus espíritus se volvieran locos y empezase a desatar un aura de fuego alrededor suyo tan fuerte que Lissandra se giró sin creer lo que estaba viendo.

Su tumba helada estaba derritiéndose rápidamente hasta que al final se quebró con un movimiento de brazos del Cambiapieles.

Al resquebrajarse la tumba helada, vio la apariencia de Udyr y, por primera vez desde hacía mucho tiempo, sintió miedo.

El cambiapieles había conseguido desatar a todos sus espíritus a la vez dándole un nuevo aspecto: Su pelo se había vuelto de fuego; sus ojos era iguales a los de un felino con unas pupilas muy alargadas y unas pupilas que cubrían todo el ojo de color verde y sus manos se habían convertido en garras de tigre; su pecho y su espalda se habían recubierto de una coraza de color verde como si del caparazón de una tortuga; su cara se había deformado y ya no parecía la de un humano sino de un oso ya que su nariz y su boca se habían alargado aunque esta última ligeramente y estaba cubierto de un pelaje marrón.

Aquella forma de Udyr, generada por el odio, hacía que le fuese imposible controlarse y, sin saber qué hacer, soltó un gran rugido de dolor que hizo que las cumbres temblaran y se produjese una avalancha como nunca antes había ocurrido.

La avalancha fue tan grande que a pesar del aura de fuego de Udyr le sepultó en la nieve, dejándole inconsciente.

Cualquier persona normal habría muerto ante la montaña de nieve que le había caído encima pero Udyr en cuanto recupero la consciencia vio que se encontraba en su forma habitual y salió de allí escavando con sus garras del tigre.

Al llegar a la superficie, vio un rastro en el suelo y supuso que sería de la bruja de hielo que habría sobrevivido de alguna forma y habría salido de allí.

Estaba por seguir aquellas huellas cuando se acordó de su maestro y empezó a cavar como si la vida le fuese en ello y, al cabo de 3 horas, halló el cadáver del que había sido su maestro.

El cuerpo de su maestro se encontraba rígido, de color blanquecino, con los ojos cerrados pero aún así mantenía aquella sonrisa con la que se había ido al más allá.

Sin dudarlo un momento, lo llevó a la cima de la montaña en la que había sido instruido y donde se encontraba el hogar del antiguo chamán para darle un entierro digno.

Al llegar al hogar del difunto cambiapieles que era una pequeña tienda hecha de tela y paja, lo depositó en el suelo, cogió un cuenco lleno de pintura roja hecho con su propia sangre y empezó a realizar una serie de dibujos por la cara, el pecho, el estómago del fallecido, salió de la tienda, hizo un gran agujero que sería la tumba de su maestro, recogió el cuerpo de su maestro que dejó en la tumba, recitó unas palabras en un antiguo lenguaje que le había enseñado su maestro y cubrió el agujero de nuevo.

-Que halles la paz con los espíritus, maestro.

Y se sentó allí a su lado para velar que el descanso de su maestro no fuese molestado por nadie.

Durante varios años, Udyr fue el guardián de la tumba del hombre que le crío como si de su propio hijo se tratase y muchos han sido los que han osado en acercarse a la montaña pero él siempre los espantó con éxito.

Con el tiempo, la gente ya no aparecía y tenía la opción de centrarse en hacer otras cosas pero no podía.

Día a día que pasaba su odio le consumía más y más y le nublaba la vista. Los días no eran nada más que un trámite, un paso vacío que no valía para nada. Su sintonía con los espíritus se había visto rota y difícil de recuperar con respecto a lo vívida que lo sentía antes.

Un día como otro cualquiera, Udyr sintió la presencia de un intruso y, bajando por la ladera de la montaña, se topó con aquel intruso.

Un hombre que llevaba una venda roja en sus ojos, con una larga coleta en la que recogía su pelo y vestido solo con unos pantalones, unas sandalias atadas con unas cuerdas rojas y unas vendas en sus brazos que también estaban atadas por unas cuerdas rojas.

Aquel tipo se notaba que no era de Freljord. Su ropa lo decía todo ya que era absurdo pensar que un habitante de aquel gélido lugar llevase una vestimenta tan desprovista de protección contra el frío. Además, aquellos rasgos faciales suaves, redondeados en aquellos parajes ya que lo normal eran facciones muy robustas y duras por parte de las personas que soportan este tipo de clima.

-Hola compañero- dijo aquel desconocido sosegadamente-, estoy buscando al cambiapieles, ¿no sabrás por casualidad donde…

Aquel extranjero no pudo terminar la frase ya que Udyr le intentó colocar un puñetazo al rostro pero que fue grácilmente desviado por su mano izquierda y le desestabilizó de un pequeño barrido en ambas piernas haciendo caer a Udyr al suelo.

-Así que tú eres el salvaje del que hablan los rumores, ¿no?

Udyr, en vez de responder, volvió a intentar golpearle con un puñetazo pero el desconocido aprovechó el impulso para levantar el brazo con el que iba a ser golpeado y, con ambas manos juntas, le dio un tremendo golpe en el pecho que lo lanzo un poco los aires.

La pelea duró unas cuantas horas en las que Udyr intentaba conectar al menos un golpe contra el enemigo pero este repelía todos sus ataques y le contraatacaba.

Al final, Udyr, tras mucho tiempo sin hacerlo, logró calmarse y con voz grave que denotaba su falta de habla con alguien dijo:

-¿Quién eres tú?¿Qué quieres?

-Mi nombre es Lee Sin y estoy buscando al cambiapieles.

-El cambiapieles está muerto- contestó Udyr con dolor.

-Ah, ya veo. Me habría gustado haberme encontrado con el cambiapieles para que me enseñase.

-Fue culpa mía que el Cambiapieles muriese a manos de la bruja de hielo. Mi maestro murió para que yo sobreviviese.

-¿Así que tú serías el nuevo Cambiapieles? Mejor dicho, pareces un hombre que ha perdido su camino en la vida.

Un silencio incómodo se produjo entre ambos y que Lee Sin cortó.

-¿Y qué haces aquí exactamente?

-Velo la tumba de mi maestro para que no sea molestado y descanse en paz.

-¿Podría ir a su tumba?- Udyr le miró entre enfadado y confuso- Me gustaría darle mis respetos.

Udyr, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, confió en ese extraño y le enseño el camino hasta la tumba del que había sido su maestro.

Allí, Lee Sin se acercó con mucho cuidado hasta la tumba del antiguo Cambiapieles, hizo una reverencia como muestra de respeto y un saludo mientras recitaba algo en voz baja.

Udyr no entendía que estaba recitando pero seguro que se trataría de algún cántico funerario o de un ritual.

Cuando Lee Sin terminó de hablar, se giró al salvaje y le preguntó:

-¿Cómo te llamas, amigo salvaje?

-Mi nombre es Udyr.

-Y serías el supuesto nuevo Cambiapieles, ¿no?

-Supuestamente lo sería, pero hace mucho tiempo que no consigo hablar con los espíritus.

-Eso es porque has permitido que el odio arraigue en tu corazón y te ha sumido en un mar de desesperación del cual no puedes salir ahora.

¿Cómo era posible que aquel extranjero entendiese tan bien la situación en la que se encontraba?

-Pero… ¿Cómo…

-Te entiendo?- continuó la frase Lee Sin que siguió hablando-. Digamos que yo también estuve en tu situación. Cometí un acto horrible del cual me arrepiento aún hoy en día. Me encontraba en un momento tan oscuro que llegue a odiarme a mí mismo desde lo más profundo de mi corazón.

-¿Y cómo lograste perdonarte?

-Creo que nunca lo he hecho. Sólo encontré la paz en la redención de mis actos. Pago por las consecuencias de mis actos e intento hacer el mayor bien que pueda aunque muera en ello.

Udyr se quedó impresionado ante tamaña nobleza la de aquel hombre que tenía ante él.

-Sé por lo que estás pasando así que déjame ayudarte para salir de la situación en la que te encuentras porque se lo duro que es. Déjame ayudarte a encontrar paz- habló Lee Sin sinceramente.

Muchas dudas surgieron en el de Freljord pero al ver la cara tranquila y segura de Lee Sin sabía que encontraría la salida a su lado así que, con un pequeño asentimiento, dio el primer paso para salir de aquel oscuro lugar que se había vuelto su vida.

 _Porque el odio es la mayor cárcel que nos podemos imponer; porque es la mayor carga que tenemos para vivir y solamente podemos salir de él cuando una mano amiga nos ayuda a volver a la vida._

 **Como podéis ver el sentimiento a tratar en este fic es el odio que, en este caso, imposibilita a Udyr avanzar hacia delante y que solamente cuando Lee Sin le ayuda, se da cuenta de que esta encerrado en su propio odio por no haber podido ayudar a su maestro.  
La frase del final es mía y es lo que yo pienso sobre el odio.  
Espero que os haya gustado y nos vemos pronto.**


End file.
